Jealousy Leads to Love
by TheScarlettRose
Summary: Brittany and Alvin need to settle out their feelings once and for all. Last part of my 4 part series Red Light, Green Light. I'm dead serious this time. lol. Rated T.


**Jealousy Leads to Love **

_Last story of the series! I'm dead serious guys- I'm fresh out of continuations. Some of you will like how I knew it would end and some won't. That's why I wanted to let you guys decide... but you asked for more so I gave it to you! Hope you like it and please review!!_

"_Alvin… stop it." I whispered. He wasn't being fair. I was stuck between him and the couch._

"_Why? You don't like it- not even a little?" he chuckled. "I can't believe you're going out with Simon. Talk about sad."_

"_Alvin I'm warning you! Get away from me." Like usual though he didn't listen. His hands laid on my waist. I could feel myself turn red with anger. "I hate you! You're a total jerk. Do you do this with all girls? What about my sister!?" I took a deep breath and continued "If you think you can seduce me you are so-"he grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. I broke away and wiped my mouth. "What the hell was that?!"_

_Alvin rolled his eyes "You know you liked it."_

My eyes shot open and I sprang upwards running my fingers through my hair. "Not that dream again…" I moaned. I was sick of having this dream flashback thing happen to me. Like usual I woke up drenched with sweat, my sheets and covers all over the place. I got up and went to my bathroom splashing cold water on my face and taking a deep breath. I leaned forward and stared into the mirror muttering "I don't know how much more of this I can take…"

I slowly made it back to the bedroom to find Eleanor fixing my bed. I ran to her "I got it Ellie."

She looked up at me concerned "No I don't think you do…"

I frowned taking the sheets "I'm fine, really."

"Brittany this happens every night. I'm worried about you."

"Well don't be." I said getting back into bed. The sheets ice cold against my skin.

Eleanor was still looking at me with the most concerned face. "Fine." She made it to her side of the room "Brittany, what is your dream about?"

"… I can't remember. It leaves my mind instantly." I lied.

***

"You can do this Brittany… just knock on the door and tell him how you feel." I said to myself stepping up to the Seville's house. My hand moved slowly towards the door bell. I pulled it back at the last second. "But what about Eleanor? And Simon?" I paused thinking harder. And gasped "What if he doesn't like me back? That would be so embarrassing…no I can't do this." I told myself running away.

***

I glanced over my shoulder when I heard footsteps coming toward me and fell back into my locker when I saw who it was.

"Whoa Brittany. A little jumpy are we?"

"Only around you… Alvin."

He smirked "Eleanor told me that you've been having nightmares. May I ask what about?"

I gave him the dirtiest look "About you."

"How could you have nightmares about me? From that little thing that happened between us nearly a month ago? Why are you so afraid to admit you love me?"

I chuckled "Funny, I could say the same thing about you."

Alvin's friskiness seemed to fade. "Look Brittany… it's just too complicated- to-"

"Weird?"

"No, not that-"

"Then what?" I snapped getting annoyed. I then brought my voice down to a whisper "You just like having lots of attention, that's it. That's why you kissed me."

"No! I did cause- cause- I like you."

I crossed my arms "Well I don't know if I should be flattered or disgusted."

A smirk crawled onto Alvin's face again "Stop playing protector. Eleanor can take care of herself. You know you're flattered. You're just too stubborn to admit it."

"I am not! I'm flattered Alvin- see?"

"Uh-huh…" he grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

"Where- where are we going?" I asked trying to keep up.

"To tell Eleanor and Simon of course." He chuckled like it was painfully obvious.

I planted my feet to the concrete. "Are you crazy!? Let's just- just…" I paused I knew it was wrong but I said it anyway "Let's just keep this our little secret."

"Our _dirty_ little secret." Alvin corrected pulling me close.

I blushed and looked to the ground "Sure. Whatever you like to call it."

"Seal it with a kiss?" he asked.

I smirked "Why not?"

**The End **

**(I mean it!)**


End file.
